Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha a Konoha Genin is known as being the second worst Uchiha in the clan, not having his Sharingan yet. 'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' During the arrival of all the other nation's shinobi Obitio was seen asking Rin out on a date and promptly being shot down, nicely of course. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' Obito was seen freaking out when he couldn't figure out the answers to the questions. However thanks to Rin using a roll of gauze Obito was able to copy the answers and pass. Afterwards he immeaditely thanked Rin for helping him and then slumped onto the ground and criticized himself for not having his Sharingan yet. Rin being the nice girl she was made him feel better about himself and they left. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' During the second part of the Chunin Exams Obito and his team passed due to running into Tsume and Raigao. In exchange for keeping an eye out for their lost teammate they'd give them one of their two scrolls. They quickly agreed as they headed towards the center. Obito and team dashed off to the exit, not finding any trace of the lost Genin. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' Obito fought against Kenji in the preliminaies and lost to him. Before the fight Kakashi had come and egged Obito on. Obito enraged by Kakashi just ran into the fight against Kenji without really thinking. He waisted his chakra right off the bat and really messed up his only advantage he had, Taijutsu. That and with Kenji being calm and having a good head on his shoulder's he was easily able to defeat Obito. While watching the finals Obito's and Ronin's fathers made a big scene about how they were both failures in the Chunin Exam. Obito took it and left for home like he was told leaving Shibi and Ebisu behind to head home. 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' Due to his failures Obito's father did not allow his son to come to the selection party. Instead he was forced to stay home and train the entire time. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Obito Uchiha Gender: Male Age: 13 Weight: 113lbs. Height: 5"5 Birthday: February 10th Sexuality: Heterosexual Blood Type: O 'Appearance' Body Build: Scrawny Skin Tone: Pale Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Spiked up Outfit: Blue and Orange ninja outfit with goggles over his headband. Headband Location: Forehead Distinct Features: Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Uchiha Clan Friends: Rin, Kurenai, Guy, Choza, and Asuma Known Family Members: Ronin Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha Affiliations: Konoha, Team Minato Mentors: Minato Namekazi History: One of the Genin from Konoha to make it to the prelimeneries. Seen as the second worst of the Uchiha, just above Ronin. Personality: A loud mouth driven knuckle head ninja. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: Sharingan Hiden Abilities: Chakra Type Innates: Fire Primary Weapons: Kunai Flaws in Style: He is no good at the Uchiha style of ninjutsu or taijutsu due to his lack of a Sharingan. Style: Uchiha Family Style Jutsu List: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Dango Least Favorite Food: any form of soup Favorite Color: Blue Fears: Past-Times: Training Wants to Fight: Kakashi Nindo: Favorite Quote Favorite Word/Quote: "those who break the rules are regarded as scum, but those who abandon even one of their friends, are even worse than scum Player: Cory Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Leaf Ninja